Your Scent
by Noiz Notlesh
Summary: Yu Narukami...Such the ladies man.


Ha-ha. It's me! I have returned with my magnificent bag of fan service! :D

Nah but seriously I just finished the persona 4 game and I love dat Yu/Chie parring,

But alas there is not enough of it. So I, Zion have taken it upon myself to add on to the Yu/Chie Shipping.

Fufufufufu!

*pant* *pant* "Whew! I think that's enough for today!" I said. Yu nodded back. Hah, he even looked a little winded himself.

"Sooo, Uh that was some workout huh?, although….It looked a lot easier on the movies back home heh heh…"

"Yeah, it was still a good training exercise anyway though." Yu said.

"But man im starving! Ramen sound good to you?"

"Haha I don't see why not." _I really like how he's not a picky eater, heck he probably eats what I eat!_

"Oh yeah! U-um do you…..want to see a movie with me this weekend? I-I mean its only a kung fu flick but I was just wondering if ya wanted to come. B-but I totally understand if you got other plans though!"

_Pleasesayyespleasesayyesplea sesayyes…_

"…Sure I didn't have anything planned this weekend, let's do it." He says.

"Alright! Cool beans! …Now lets go get that ramen!" Yu nods and we head on our way.

~=0=~

I really like Yu. We've been hanging out for a while now and he's been putting up with me aaand my steak. Heck **any **girl would be luck to get with this guy. But of course when push comes to shove…..I wouldn't mind either….

…

…

…

"…Chie?"

"Huh?! What?!" I snap out of my daze and realize that I've been staring into space…Way to go me…

"You alright? You sort of conked out there…" Yu says with a worried expression

"O-oh yeah! I'm fine no worries ahahahaaa.." _Damn. What the hell is wrong with me?!_

Yu stands up and heads for the door. "Ok. I'll take your word for it. Anyway we should be getting home soon"

"Right, it's getting dark out isn't it?"

Yu nods. "Yeah. So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then"

"Haha yeah definitely!" I say with a beaming smile.

"Well, bye then." He says with a smile.

"Laters!" I say. It was just me in the ramen shop now so I decided to leave, but on the way out I see Yu-kun's school uniform jacket hanging over the chair he was sitting in and decided to just take it.

_Eh, Ill just give it to him at school tomorrow I guess…_

When I get home I go upstairs into my room to do whatever . Watch some movie, do some homework, text Yukiko and so on. But…for some reason my attention was directed at Yu's jacket. Even though I was in my own room by myself I unconsciously looked around to see if anyone was watching, of course there wasn't but whatever. I carefully picked up the jacket….and gave it a nice, long, sniff.

_Heh heh… this is...__**His**__ scent…..so….so gooood. mmmm._

I'd like to say that I didn't know what came over me that night, but deep down I knew it was arousal albeit…I was feeling super horny after that.

Regardless I needed more of whatever it was that I wanted. I needed him and fast. But it's not like you can go out and tell your friends _"Hey I'm super horny for you! Let's have sex okay?"_ I knew that wasn't gonna fly. Besides Narukami-kun wasn't that kind of guy anyways. The only way to get intimate with him without him reclining was to…..

The thought gave me the chills, but it got me very….excited too. I t got me quivering with hormones.

It was decided. The next time I'd see him, I was gonna get what I wanted. It's not like he could really back out of it, besides I do know kung fu and I could use it to my…..advantage. Buuut until that plan goes through….Looks like I'm gonna masturbate tonight…..

**The next day….**

"Yoo Yu-kun!"

"Hm?...Oh hey Chie, whats up?"

"Ha ha you uh…left your jacket by accident yesterday so I picked it up for ya"

"Ah, I see. Thank you Chie." He says with gratitude.

"Sure no prob!" Then I pause. I almost begin to back out of what I was planning, but seeing him so close right in front of me changed my mind.

"H-hey Yu…"

"Hm?"

"Uh could you meet me on the school roof after school? There's….something I _**have **_to give to you.."

"Uh…Sure alright. I'll see you then I guess" He says

"C-cool thanks! Well….see ya!" I say as I run off to class. I couldn't help but have an evil looking smirk about the situation to come, and I couldn't wait either…

**On the roof…**

"H-hey you made it!" I say awkwardly as I quickly walk up to him.

"Of course, I told you I would." He says with a smile. "So what did you need to give me?" He says innocently. I smirked on the inside…._If only you knew. _He was about to find out anyway.

"Right….about that….."

_**!WHAM!**_

"Gac-!" He sputters out.

I give him fast but powerful punch to the stomach. Instantly making him keel over into the ground.

I come down to his level and straddle him "Ch-Chie…what are you doing?!"

I smirk deviously at him and bring my body down into his so that they were firmly pressed together.

"Gck! Chie get off!" He shouts. I bring my face into the nape of his neck and smell him.

*sniiiiffff* "Heh heh…your scent…it's soooo….."

"Chie *cough* get off of me!" He yells again.

I bring my face back up to his and our eyes meet "Sorry Narukami-kun, no can do…"

"Chie…why are you doing th-agh!"

By the time he could finish his sentence my mouth was over the nape of his neck. I never knew his skin would taste so good.

*sluuuuurrrrp* "mmph Narukami-kun's skin is sooo good"

"A…a-ah….Chie….why..?" I continued to ravage his neck with my tongue and lips, savoring his taste.

"Mmmm…*sluuuuurp*…ahnmm..*slurp" After I had my fill of his sweet neck, I trailed kisses up toward his jaw until I got to his lips.

"C-chie don't ev-mmphh!"

I take him in a long heated kiss then shove my tongue into his mouth, exploring the moist, hot, walls of his cavern.

After about a good three minutes intense kissing, I break off the kiss with trails of saliva coming from my mouth.

*pant* *pant* *pant* I stare down at him with a lust stricken look.

"You taste so good…Yu, ha ha…"

"….." he says nothing and looks the other way.

"…off." I say

"..What?"

"Take off your clothes now.." I say with a serious tone.

"H-hell no I'm not about to take my clothes off!"

"Ha ha, ok….Just remember I gave you the choice Yu.." I say as I forcefully begin to strip him.

"No! S-stop Chie" He tries to shake me off viciously….Well he _**tried**_ to anyway.

…

…

…

In less than two minutes I have him naked and pinned down under my own naked frame.

"…Chie…please *cough*…no."

I silence him with my lips and forcefully insert my tongue into his mouth once more.

"Gah..mmmp…..arrrh" He tries to protest as I work my mouth on his. It was a cute effort but an invalid one to heh heh.

"Mmmm—mmmhhh….Yu..your body feels so good against mine." I say as I slowly grind into his body.

I was reeaaaallly getting turned on now and I super moist if not wet, between my legs…

"Yu…I..I'm so wet for you..hah ha.." I throw my arms around his neck and begin to grind into him even faster with vigor.

"Aghh…ehhghh..C-chie..you need to stop..ngh!" I grabbed his penis and inserted it into my vagina. It hurt more than I thought it would…

"A-agh!...Owww.." I kiss him again to help the pain subside, and after a few minutes the pain begins to turn into blissful, tingly, but pleasurable feeling.

"Oh God!...Y-yesssssssssssss" I say with my eyes rolled back, face twisted with pleasure.

"Nghh….A-a..C-Chieee.." I manage to look down at him and his eyes are clamped shut. I cup his face.

"L-look at m-meeee!" He immediately opens his eyes as I continue to ravish him.

*slap!* *slap!* *slap!* *slap!* *slap!* *slap!* *slap!* *slap!* *slap!*

"Uhhhh!...hugghhhnn!...yesssssssss" I begins to go even faster, my body enveloped in a thick heat, ecstacy flowing through my veins.

"Gck!...Ah..a. ..C-chie…" When he says my name I begin to grind into him, wrapping my body tightly against his.

*squish**squish**squish**squish**squish**squish**squish**squish*

Our bodies begin to make wet, slushed, noises as I continue to ride him vigorously.

"Yes…ye-yes…yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesy esyesssssss!-

*SPLUUUURSHHHH*

"UGHHHH… FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I yell as my toes begin to severely curl due to the climax.

"AGHhhh…GAHHHHHHH!" *SPUUUURT*…*dribble*….

As I calm down from my high my body begins to shake and shiver violently atop him due to the after shock.

"…Hhhhaa….haha….so gooood" I say as I wrap my body snugly against him with his member still inside me.

After a few minutes I bring my face to his. "You know we should "train" like this more often Yu!" I say with a smile.

"…." He looks wouldn't admit it but I know he enjoyed it. I sure as hell did.

…

…

…

Eventually we leave the school, hit up some steak-skewers and Yu sees me off.

_**I wonder what else I can "give" him on the rooftop..? **_ I say to myself as I head home

**END**

**Ohoo! What a story right?**

**Too bad Im not making another one…because I'm really not. This was a oneshot after all. Oh! But do feel free to rate and comment though :D**


End file.
